profoundnetfandomcom-20200215-history
SPN Commentathon
Supernatural is a big fandom, with a lot of amazing creations, and what better way to celebrate these by giving them the love they deserve! To achieve this goal the ProfoundBond Discord hosted the very first SPN Commentathon! This fest aimed to get people out there and giving love to all the fan creations — some we may know and love and some we may be new to. More excitingly, just by being involved and giving these creations love you can go into the draw to win some amazing prizes! The first round of Commentathon ran from 9-22nd July 2018. Our FAQ is available for any questions you might have that we've already discussed. Feel free to contact us through our official tumblr if you have any additional questions or need further clarification. Rules (2018) Be Respectful ::Please be mindful of commenting etiquette — any hate, negative or trolling comments will not be eligible and will result in disqualification from SPN Commentathon. We will be posting commenting information and guidelines on the SPN Commentathon blog — if you’re feeling nervous about commenting, anything will do! Even a little “I enjoyed this, thank you” will probably make a creators day. Only Enter Comments in Fest Window ::You do not have to have read the fics during the fest period — but you must leave your comment during the fest period. Any submissions before or after that window will be ineligible. ::::But 'please' tailor the comment to match the fic where possible. We want to discourage cookie cutter (or copy-paste) type comments as much as possible. It's understandable that there will be a few go-to's when you're unsure what to say, but they shouldn't all be the same or incredibly similar. How to Play (2018) * The day Commentathon starts in your timezone (regardless if the submission link is yet available), you can start commenting. * Participants are on a hunt! We have given 67 hunt categories and it is your mission to find fics which meet the categories! * You will need 10 comments in ten 'different' categories for one submission/entry. That is ten different categories and one comment per category, per submission. ::::We already have a spreadsheet to help you keep track of your comments — though you’re welcome to record your fics in any way you see fit. To utilize our spreadsheet, go to 'File' > 'Make a Copy.' However, you will need to submit them via our application form. form will be made available during the fest time frame. * You can enter as many times as you'd like. There is no cap. * If you manage to submit across all 67 categories, you will receive a bonus entry for getting out of your comfort zone and exploring more areas of the Supernatural fandom! How awesome is that!? * Most importantly: have fun, spread joy, be merry. 2018 Prizes For every 10 comments, the entree was awarded a virtual ticket. This ticket will be entered in the raffle at the end of the comment-a-thon and four winners will be awarded an art commission (courtesy of icarusinflight and the artists). 1 x commission from Migglangelus 1 x commission from Foxymoley 1 x commission from The Friendly Pigeon 1 x commission from MissAceriee The Hunt Categories # Comment on a fic with 0 comments (be the very first commenter!) # Comment on a fic with less than 10 comments # Comment on a fic with less than 50 comments # Comment on a fic less than 100 comments # Comment on a fic with less than 50 kudos # Comment on a fic with less than 100 kudos # Comment on a fic with less than 500 kudos # Comment on a fic published in 2018 # Comment on an event fic from 2018 # Comment on a mini bang fic # Comment on a big bang fic # Comment on a reverse bang fic # Comment on a bingo fic # Comment on a fic for any event besides a bang or bingo # Comment on a WIP commenced in 2018 # Comment on a WIP commenced before 2018 # Comment on a fic less than 1k words # Comment on a pairing you wouldn’t usually read (honesty here peeps) # Comment on a femslash fic # Comment on a fic with no relationships # Comment on a fic with only friendship relationships # Comment on a poly fic # Comment on an author you haven't read before (to the best of your knowledge) # Comment on an author with less than 5 fics in spn # Comment on an author that has only published spn fic in 2018 # Comment on an art piece # Comment on an art piece for a mini bang # Comment on an art piece for a big bang # Comment on an art piece for a bingo # Comment on an art piece for any event besides a bang or bingo # Comment on a podfic # Comment on a fanvid # Comment on a fic with a trope you wouldn’t usually read # Comment on a fic less than 10k # Comment on a fic 10-50k # Comment on a fic 50-100k # Comment on a fic 100k+ # Comment on a multi-chaptered fic # Comment on a one-shot # Comment on a collaboration fic (either art and fic, or multiple authors) # Comment on a fic that is part of a series # Comment on a gen fic # Comment on a teen and up fic # Comment on a mature fic # Comment on an explicit fic # Comment on a coda fic # Comment on a canon fic # Comment on a casefic # Comment on a canon-divergent fic # Comment on an Alternate Universe Fic # Comment on a canon SPN AU fic (i.e. Endverse, Purgatory) # Comment on a fusion fic (i.e. DC comics and SPN) # Comment on a crossover fic # Comment on a Demon!Dean Fic # Comment on a wing!kink fic # Comment on a fic which features Angel Grace # Comment on an alternating POV fic # Comment on an outsider POV fic # Comment on a panty fic # Comment on a djinn/dream fic # Comment on a fic with a one-word title # Comment on a fic with a title taken from a song or poem # Comment on a fic tagged Major Character Death # Comment on a fic primarily featuring any of the Wayward Sisters/Daughters # Comment on a fic from a different time period than canon # Comment on a fic posted on a different platform from your usual preference (tumblr, AO3, FFN, Wattpad, Dreamwidth, etc.) # Comment on a fic translated from a different language Banners To upload a banner alongside your comment on ao3, please just copy and paste the html code below the banner you'd like to include (banners are set up to appear 1/4 of the size shown, this can be adjusted): Acknowledgements We would like to thank the Drarry Disord, the Drarry Discord Comment-a-thon and TDCat for giving permission to use the comment-a-thon format. Many of these rules are taken (with permission) from their fest, and we would not have been able to do this without them. Category:Server Projects